1, 2 y¿3?
by Akira-yami
Summary: Hermione se ha vuelto loca, Harry esconde un secreto y Ron...no sabe que hacer al respecto.


La sala común se encontraba semi vacía, por no decir medio desierta, y Croockshanks era el único que parecía divertirse corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de un ovillo que Hermione dejó tirado y saltando por los aires como si tuviese un ataque epiléptico. Harry terminaba un engorroso trabajo de su asignatura favorita entre todas las asignaturas, Pociones, y despotricaba al mismo tiempo, imaginando los improperios a medida para el proferor de dicha clase. Escribió algo rápido sobre la esencia de díctamo y dejó caer la pluma con pesadez, de pronto, pesaba demasiado para su mano. Observó que Ron se rascaba la cabeza contemplando su pergamino impoluto, eso demostraba que su amigo no habñia encontrado demasiada claridad en el asunto de los deberes.

Ron...- dijo mientras bostezaba.

Eeeeh- logró murmurar levantando unos ojos enmarcados por dos bolsas claramente distinguibles color morado.- Si, si, estoy aquí. Casi he terminado...

No tienes ni idea- dijo Harry riendo de la expresión de vergüenza del pelirrojo.

La verdad es que no- Suspiró, un poco abatido y solorado hasta la raíz del pelo.- Tendría que estar Hermione aquí y prestarnos los suyos, es su deber como alumna del año ¿no?, colaborar en nuestro aprendizaje.

Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza, lo dejaba como un caso perdido porque era alguien único. Se fijó en el fuego que crepitaba con sonidos tranquilizantes a unos metros de los sillones aterciopelados, era ya primavera, pero el frío persistía en el castillo hasta mediados de junio, quizá un poco más tarde. Bueno, no era cosa desagradable que las brasas calientes te recibieran cada vez que entabas, en cierto modo, contribuía a mejorar tu estado de ánimo, o en su defecto, ayudarte a dormir una buena siesta. De pronto se quedó tenso y expectante, la ventana mostraba unas nubes trazadas de manera irregular sobre el cielo, no había tiempo que perder si quería llegar a tiempo y... le estaría esperando en ese lugar, solo tenía que dejarse llevar por aquel pensamiento para levantarse en un momento del cómodo sofá y emprender el camino hacia la salida.

Voy a la biblioteca a.. consultar algunos libros sobre los efectos de la mimbletoria- excusó sin dar tiempo a su amigo a acompañarlo o simplemente despedirse. Se quedó completamente solo, amenazado por la montaña de deberes sin terminar, le esperaba lo que podría ser una tarde, tarde y noche, ambas, una velada de entretenimiento al servicio de sus notas. El gato maulló cayendo boca arriba con la lana entre las garras, deshaciendo lo poco que quedaba del ovillo naranja, supuso que eso no le haría demasiada gracia a su dueña. Por una vez, estuvo agradecido con el peludo animal, aunque claro, no lo suficiente como para acariciarlo ni nada de eso. Seguro que le soltaba un zarpazo o algo parecido, así que para qué molestarse. Recostó su espalda sobre el respaldo mullido y cerró los ojos brevemente para intentar alejar su pensamiento de la cara de mala leche de Snape, concentrarse en...por ejemplo. Sus ojos bajaban de la frente al cuello, del cuello a... Hasta que alguien decidió estropearle la diverisón de inproviso, escuchó como alguien sumamente apresurado entraba a zancadas en la sala, tiraba algunas cosas, tropezaba al parecer y bamboleaba todo su asiento. Decidió que si no abría los ojos parecería un muerto así que lo hizo y se encontró con unos ojos castaños que lo miraban de manera expectante, era una mezcla entre furia contenida y, como decirlo, ¿Frustración?. Pero no le dio demasiadas buenas vibraciones.

Ah...¿Hermione?- preguntó temeroso, intentando averiguar qué le ocurría a la castaña, ahora paseaba recogiendo pergaminos del suelo. Hasta Croockshanks se había escondido bajo una mesa y guardaba celosamente su improvisado y prohibido juguete. - ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

¿Qué?- contestó alzando la voz en exceso, sacudió la cabeza con stress- ¿dónde está mi gato?

No sé...no sé- se apresuró a decir, hundiéndose algo más, nunca sabía por donde iba a salir su amiga así que en ese momento estaba en estado cauteloso.- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿has sacado un 9 o algo asi?

La chica se volvió para mirarlo fríamente, visiblemente enfadada, se acercó a él apartando la pesa en la que se estaba apoyando con una fuerza que Ron no sospechaba que tuviese. Bueno, esos libros tan grodos que siempre llavaba en la mochila tenrían que haber ayudado mucho en su condición física.

Pues esto Ron, esto me pasa..- Para su sorpresa la castaña se lanzó contra él con fuerza, el sillón cayó, arrojándolos consiguientemente a los dos. Iba a preguntarle por enésima vez que hacía cuando los labios de Hermione callaron los suyos, como en un toque con el agua del grifo.

Rodaron por encima de la alfonbra. Se sentía confundido hasta que comprendió que era algo, jodel, perfectamente real, estaba allí, en la sala común...enrrollándose con Hermione Granger. Mentiría si dijese que nunca en su vida había soñado con él y ella, en cualquier lado, la lechucería, el lago, la lechucería..., incluso a veces se adentraba imaginativamente en los dormitorios femeninos. Pero dejó de pensar para centrarse en la plena acción, su lengua bailaba engarzándose a la de la castaña y describiendo recorridos en la boca, colocó sus manos bajando por su cintura, muchas veces había deseado tocar lo que había debajo de la túnica negra, notó cada trozo de piel estremediéndose ante sus dedos inexpertos. Tan rápido como vino...se fue, Hermione se levantó, recompuso su vestimenta arrugada y suspiró, como si fuese algo que repetía con frecuencia en el día.

- Pero...- musitó Ron aun tirado en el suelo y con la marca del brillo de labios por toda la comisura.

- Anda Croockshanks, no seas malo, me parece que necesitas correr un rato por la hierba- tomó en brazos al rechoncho animal y salió de la habitación mirando una sola vez en dirección al pelirrojo.

- Y ahora pretenden que haga todo esto... buf...

Ron se fijó en la forma que tomaba la mermaleda, esparciéndose por el pan tostado y crujiente, roja, brillante, como los labios de hermione sobre los suyos, delicadamente...Aun alucinaba cada vez que la escena recorría su cabeza pelirroja a cámara lenta, con música, y rebobinaba una y otra vez sin miedo a rayar la cinta de ese recuerdo. Ya había pasado casi medio día, aunque claro, razones tenía, y eran del tipo perfectamente justificables. La trigueña no había bajado a desayunar, y en toda la noche que Ron aguantó dormitando sobre el pergamino, no la vio subir al dormitorio femenino, era un poco extraño, Croockshanks entró solo a las cinco de la mañana a fuerza de arañar el cuedro de la señora gorda. Podía haberse dignado si quiera a darle una simple explicación, cualquiera, incluso que estaba borracha o simplemente deprimida, pero ni eso. Esperó toda la noche, tampoco terminó los deberes de Pociones y Herbología, en la noche había intentado concentrarse lo suficiente para poder escribir dos líneas seguidas que no dijesen lo mismo y al fijar lavista en los pergaminos en blanco, un acto reflejo lo llevaba a los brazos de Hermione, sus rizos color caramelo saltando graciosamente sobre los hombros cuando andaba, el olor que lo invadió en el momento en que se colocó sobre él. Suspiró apartando el plato, en toda la historia de su vida, no recordaba haber dejado comida alguna a medias, estaba colado hasta las trancas.

Ron...¿Trabajaste demasiado anoche?- ñe preguntó Harry, quien cada poco tiempo dejaba la mirada bordear todo el comedor, con aspecto ansioso.- Parece que has pasado la noche junto a una pareja de dementoras.

Em..si, supongo- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos deseando que Hermione no viera esas ojeras hinchadas.- ¿Y tú?¿Estuviste de amrcha ayer?

Algo aprecido- contestó Harry amagando un bostezo, los dos evitaban mirarse el uno al otro, como si no se conociera lo suficientemente bien para saber que ambos ocultaban una parte muy importante del plan pasado.

Ron tornó su gesto vago en una cara de confusión y enfurruñamiento absoluto, eso no beneficiaba demasiado su aspecto somnoliento. ¿Harry no estaba saliendo con Ginny? Al menos por eso habían discutido pasadas unas semanas.

Así que Cho se ha dado cuenta de que no vale la pena andar lloriqueando por ahí.- Mostró orgulloso alardeando lo poco que había tardado en darse cuenta de la situación amorosa de Harry. Al menos lo aliviaba abstenerse de peleas con su mejor amigo por cuestiones de despecho femenino o cosas así.- Porque...Ginny no me ha contado nada.- se justificó

Yo no he ido con Harry a ninguna parte- alegó indignada la pelirroja aludida.- Además ¿Por qué tendría que contarte nada sobre mi vida? ¿Te crees mi consejero espiritual?

Bueno... pues cuando algún tío desalmado decida aprovecharse de tí y hacerte llorar ve a leer esa estúpida revista rosa Corazón de Bruja, seguro que hay un buen apartado sobre tragedias amorosas adolescentes- Se levantó dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa, parecía que fuese a salir humo de sus orejas en algún momento, luego se marchó medio corriendo, y su mochila quedó olvidada bajo sus pies, tampoco es que la usase con mucha regularidad.

Desde luego, es imposible, ginny bufó. Sus cereales cambiantes de color estaban todos fuera del plato y unas gotas blanquecinas mancaban la mesa oscura Gryffindor. Miró con tristeza a Harry para volver a concentrarse en el estropicio de delante de ella. El dia en que Harry le pidió "algo de tiempo" para pensar y reconsiderar, al menos hace una semana, no esperaba que hubiera reconsiderado tanto. Es decir...era tiempo, y él ya estaba con otra, incluso muy en serio, no pudo evitar caracterizar su rostro con el color rojizo made in Weasly. Cuando ellos estaban juntos no habían habido paseos al anochecer, besos a escondidas, besos sí, pero la clase de beso que podrías darte con tu mejor amiga sin sospechar nada raro. Nunca había ido a buscarla a la salida del dormitorio de chicas, nunca... Ciertamente, habían sido una pareja bastante vacía, ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá, el chico héroe, no sentía un ápice de amor por ella.- Pues, enhorabuena Harry, sinceramente, no creía que llegarías a tirarte a...- se contuvo tratando de no explotar a la próxima palabra.- Por lo de Cho...Y ¡Por Merlín, reacciona! Espero que lo aproveches algo más, ya me entiendes. - Unas lágrimas ardientes se derramaron dejando un rastro semejante a un camino desesperado.

Fue la siguiente en seguir los pasos de su hermano, a cada paso meneaba las escasamente acentuadas caderas, haciendo que los pasos de cabreo se convirtiesen en un gracioso contonero, eso unido al bamboleo de su melena color zanahoria reluciente, robó la mirada de la mayor parte de los varones, incluídos algunos Slytherin, y pasearon sus ojos golosos hasta que la joven se perdió de vista para mala suerte de los abatidos enamorados.

A Harry le gustaba esa chica, había estado muy enamorado incluso mucho mucho si se paraba a pensar en los latidos de su corazón cuando escuchaba sus pasos paresurados y los reconocía. Pero había madurado, y muchas cosas se habían apagado en su alma, ya no podían ser niños que se desviven por una mirada a mitad de clase, incluso el amor era diferente. Sus ojos giraron hasta fijar en su objetivo una de las mesas, buscaba otros ojos fijos en medio de todo el movimiento y sonido, y no era precisamente la mesa Gryffindor... echó en falta algo de repente, unas conversaciones plagadas con la voz intelectual que siempre buscaba tener la razón, no había más de un libro sobre la mesa y cayó en la cuenta. Todo era tan raro esos días, los amigos estaban separadas cada uno del otro, totalmente centrados en aspectos interiores complicados, sin compartir aquello que les rondaba la cabeza con tanta insistencia.

¿Dónde esta Hermione?- preguntó a nadie en particular, no esperando sino silencio.

Nosotros también la estábamos buscando ¿No Ernie?- Propinó un codazo bastante fuerta a su amigo y este sonrió, se comportaban algo sospechosamente.- No va a aparecer hasta que todo se olvide.

¿Qué es lo que hay que olvidar?- Harry no lograba unir hilos en la historia, había un gran hueco y necesitaba saber el cómo de la situación.

Ayer Hermione se volvió como loca, fue besando a todos los chicos de Gryffindor y no sé si se atrevió a hacerlo con los de otras casas- Seamus reía, cómo si todo fuera producto de su imaginación. - ¿Se acercaría a Malfoy

Harry ya se estaba dirigiendo a la biblioteca en la busca de su amiga, necesitaba comprobar que si amiga era realmente Hermione, no era nada racional. Cualquiera tiene bajones, pero esto..., sobrepasaba cualquier límite en su estricto habitual comportamiento, ¿besar a más de dos chicos? Menuda locura, quizá estaba bajo la maldición imperius, o alguien había filtrado una poción de amor para gastar una estúpida broma, solo se le ocurrían esas dos cosas, más disparates no tendrían cabida. Fred y Georgie siempre buscaban víctimas para probar sus nuevos inventos en bromas, Hermione sería un buen blanco, ya que habitualmente no estaba deacuerdo con el modo de actuar de los gemelos. Pero tampoco serían capaces de atacer por la espalda y en secreto, era unos buenos Gryffindors, a expensas de cualquier broma. Los pasillos se iban sucediendo hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, obviamente cubierta por completo por libros de todas las clases y tamaño, la mayoría consultivos en materia de asignaturas. Dio unos pasos hasta sumergirse en todo el centro, no había ni un alma, incluso escuchaba varias hojas de libros crepitar ante el paso de viento, pero nada de la castaña. Aun así, recorrió todas las secciones, incluso echó un vistazo a la de libros prohibidos, solo un instante para que la señora Pince no advirtiera el atrevimiento. Dio la vuelta abatido contemplando los pasillos vacíos, no había encontrado respuestas, encima iba a llegar tarde a la clase que más odiaba...si por él fuera...

Ron encontró a Hermione totalmente ausente, había arrojado parte de los ingredientes al suelo de las mazmorras, perdiendo Gryffindor 10 puntos y Snape, estaba más contento que nunca viendo que hoy podía ridiculizar cuando quisiera a la mejor alumna, para su pesar una hija de muggles, perteneciente a Gryffindor. Los minutos transcurrieron haciendose eternos, y veía la sonrisa del profesor ensanchándose con malicia, si la clase no acababa pronto, el pelirrojo juró no controlarse y defender a su "amiga". Pensó en el término amistad, ¿podía seguir considerándose eso?, no aceptaba alguna otra alternativa hasta hacerse perfectamente consciente. Al terminar las restantes clases fue tras ella, expectante y regulando que sus palabras no fuesen como un vómito ni quedase como un tonto, como habitualmente. Iba a costarle, lo sabía, sus manos parecían dos grifos rotos goteando sin parar, se las limpió en la túnica adecentándose, mas el color tomatoso del que estaban impregnadas sus mejillas desde por la noche no se había disipado. Los que lo mirasen de lejos pensaría que estaba muy enfadado, lleno de odio e ira, nada más lejos. Su amiga corría con los libros bamboleándose y la mochila amenazaba con explotar ruidosamente y bañar con su contenido todo el castillo, a la castaña se costaba mantener el ritmo mientras su respiración comenzaba a fallar, sus piernas, poco acostumbradas al ejercicio se aparejaban con el dolor del abdómen, si paraba todo iba a ir a peor, olvidó las hojas de pergamino que habían volado hacia el césped mojado, estropiciando tarea de horas, olvido que llevaba el zapato desatado y si caía sería una fuente de risas que ya había tenido que soportar.

¿Por qué lo evitaba Hermione de esa manera? Se encontraba tan angustiado que no podía llamarla, situado a su espalda, y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar su hombro como toque de atención, uno de los libros, casi el más pesado, se interpuso entre sus pies y el objetivo, haciendo que fuese él que se precipitaba a suelo, humillado y la confusión todavía presente, reticente a marcharse.

No comió apenas, su estómago lo acompañaba en ese sentimiento desesperado, ni hablar de deberes y la sala común lo agobiaría. Salió al exterior, hacía un frío tal que era capaz de escachar huesos y músculos, pensó que se lo merecía por no espabilar, ese clima, con suerte, lo haría reaccionar y no ser más un estúpido. Si Hermione no consideraba que había que aclarar nada ni iba a seguir insistiendo, haría igual que ella, obviar simplemente ese hecho que no debería haber ocurrido. Se tumbó enfadado sobre la hierba, calando su túnica y los calcetines oscuros, deseó que cayese una buena lluvia y se pusiera lo suficientemente enfermo como para hacer daño a la castaña, que supiera que había sido todo por su culpa. Echó la cabeza atrás, llenándose del olor a tierra mojada y cerró los ojos, evitaba que las lágrimas cayesen y no fue capaz de incorporarse completamente hasta escuchar dos voces conocidas que pusieron su cerebro estancado en marcha.

...Yo..., es como si no fuera consciente de lo que hice...- La chica sorbía con la voz tomada por el llanto.

Vamos...- la otra trataba de consolarla, incluso oyó los golpecitos sobre su espalda.-Hiciste lo que sentiste.

Esta...no soy yo, alguien se ha adueñado de mi cuerpo y lo está llevando por donde quiere- balbuceó dificultosamente.- quisiera pegarme a mí misma.

Sh..., estúpida Granger, siempre culpándote de todo- se cortaron las voces y solo escuchó un llanto ahogado, entonces, decidió abrir los ojos.

Encontró a la castaña sobre el suelo, inclinada hacia delante y fuertemente aferrada a otra chica, una morena de pelo corto, espera esa era ¿Pansy Parkinson?, la morena bebía de los labios finos de su "amiga", acariciando el pelo alborotado completamente cubierto de rizos irregulares, ambas tan entregadas a la tarea que habían olvidado estar en un lugar público, dónde cualquiera podía haberse dado cuenta, pero solo él estaba de testigo, grabándo otra vez imágenes subrrealistas mezcladas con un mar abierto de sentimientos incongruentes. Hernione abrazaba a Pansy con tal intensidad que se diría que intentaban ser una sola persona, vio sus párpados cerrados formando arrugas alrededor de los ojos, amando, queriéndose, algo que Hermione nunca había experimentado, por muy tonto que fuese él lo sabía, aunque le pesara demasiado. Las piernas delgadas se rozaban entrechocándose armoniosamente, desnudas y húmedas, con gotas acuosas resbalando por todo el contorno de los muslos pálidos de ambas. Las faldas cortas se abrían revelando parte de los secretos juveniles y vitales encerrados tras unas braguitas simples de algodón rosáceo. La mano de la morena acarició el cuello introduciéndose bajo la camisa fina casi transparente, la castaña mordió sus labios, quería tenerla, abrazarla, tocar su piel hasta alcanzar y apropiarse de casa milímetro y olor que emanaba su cuerpo de serpiente. Ron se levantó y fue hacia ellas, su gesto solo denotaba una profunda tristeza, Pansy se separó de la chica y lo miró desafiante, como alguien que defiende un trofeo solo suyo.

Veo que no hay nada de qué hablar- sentenció dispuesto a dar la vuelta y tratar de olvidar, lo retuvo un susurro entrecortado.

Verás Ron, lo siento, de veras- Se levantó y avanzó hacia él con miedo.- No entiendo cómo...

¿Ahora?- se desarmó por completo- ¿Crees que realmente es buen momento? Ahora ya no teienes derecho a decir nada, porque has conseguido lo que buscabas.

Ron... Trata de entenderme...- ella volvió a echarse a llorar retorciéndose las manos.

Sabes, la próxima vez que te de un calentón repentino sube a mi cama sin miedo, luego podrás dar el cambiazo antes de que despierte y dejarme tirado en el suelo- escupió rompiendo la frase, ya no quedaba ira, solo hundimiendo... Reparó en el silencio existente y respiró hondo, no iba a gritar más y demortrar lo dolido que estaba.- Y no tengas la decencia de avisarme otra vez. Mentiría si te dijese que no quiero saber por que, pero prefiero no conocer el origen de ese daño, creía que éramos amigos...

Dio la vuelta definitivamente, el bajo de los pantalones destilaba humedad y sus zapatos se echarían a perder, estaba despeinado y con restos de barro por toda la espalda encorvada. Tenía drío y no veía más alla de lso pasos que marcaban sus pies, cegado, llegó al dormitorio y se tumbó tal cual en cualquier cama, ni siquiera el tacto cálido del edredón calmó la escarcha en su corazón. Vio como el día se apagaba y pronto, impasible...empezaría otro...

Lo menos que le apetecía era tener cualquier contacto con la civilicazión humana, mágica o muggle. No había lugar mejor donde esconderse que en la torre de Astronomía ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a quel sitio, para que apareciese la señorita Trelawney a hacerte extrañas muecas para entrar a su aula?

Era uno de los lugares "más aislados" de Hogwarts. Ron subió todas las escaleras a pasos cortos, conteniendo sus lágrimas, cuando no pudo más se dejó caer en el suelo, al lado de una de las vidrieras. Por su mente solo pasaban pensamientos tristes y ahora se achacaba toda la culpa.

Culpa, por haberse dejado besas y por ser tan idiota de haberse creído que ella lo amaba. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro, de color rojizo a causa del llanto. No le gustaba llorar, pero tampoco era sano guardarselo todo. Con la túnica se limpió la cara, pero poco ayudó ya que con solo recordar aquel beso, aquel magnífico beso que lo había hecho estremecese, volvió a derramar las lágrimas.

Oyó unos pasos que procedían de detrás de él. No tenía ganas de girarse para, seguramente encontrar a Draco, a algún Slytherin o simplemente cualquier alumno.

¿Por qué no te vas a hacerle la pelota a Snape?- fueron sus palabras apenas audibles, No se encontraba en disposición de hablar.

Muy bien...-contestó Harry con aire asombrado.

Ron se giró al instante y miró a su amigo.

Lo si-siento...no creía que fueses tú- se disculpó Ron.

Tranquilo.- la sonrisa de Harry era una de las cosas que más e gustaban a Ron.

Me lo han contado, lo de Hermione...- Prosiguió Harry.

Ah..., si...- Ron bajó la mirada avergonzado. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez.

Harry se puso en cunclillas frente a Ron y con voz suave le dijo:

Es tonta...no sabe apreciarte, como lo hago yo.

Ron se quedó asombrazo y se ruborizó sin saber el por qué.

Ah...,e-esto..., supongo.- fue capaz de gesticular Ron. Harry se acercó un poco más y lo miró, primero a sus ojos inyectados en sangre y después a ¿sus labios?

Ron se preguntó de qué iría todo eso.

Gracias Harry, pero esto lo puedo superar yo...solo...

No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, si pude con un Basilisco, con Voldemort y con un dragón, podré ayudarte y conseguiré hacerte sentir mejor.

"Ahora se las da de héroe" pensó Ron, pero no era nada nuevo en Harry.

Sintió el tacto cálido de la mano de Harry sobre la suya.

Estoy aquí, para lo que quieras- repitió Harry, casi parecía una indirecta.

Ron estaba bastante deprimido todavía, pero una sensación extraña lo recorría, le gustaba la sonrisa, las manos y la personalidad de su amigo pero...¿le gustaba?

"no, imposible" pensó Ron de nuevo.

Gracias, tío.- respondió amablemente Ron a Harry.

Harry lo siguió mirando, sus ojos lo miraban con dulzura. Extendió sus brazos para abrazar a Ron, casi caen hacia atrán pero Ron puso las manos hacia atrás, apoyándose en el frío suelo de piedra.

La mezcla de los susurros de Harry, de su voz y su aliento acariciándole la oreja, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, sintió la sangre subir pos u rostro.

El pelo, suave y liso de Harry le hacía cosquillas en la cara, pero no se movió. Ron no articuló ni los dedos. Harry se echó un poco para atrás, pero con sus brazos rodeando a Ron. La nariz de harry recorrió la mejilla de Ron, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de su amigo.

Sus labios se abrían uno detrás de otro, con cada beso la columna de Ron recibía calambres y estremecimientos de lo más agradables. Su respiración se cortaba cada vez que sus lenguas se chocaban y se asfixiaba cada vez que los labios de ahrry se separaban de los suyos.

Un solo impacto hizo que harry saliera despedido contra la vidriera de su izquierda, quedó confuso unos instantes hasta ver que Draco lo miraba con odio y asco. Harry miró a Ron que se ahogaba con la mano de Draco alrededor de su cuello.

Mira lo que tenemos aquí...-dijo con veneno en sus palabras Malfoy.- Dos maricas.

Soltó un bufido que parecía una risotada.

Déjalo Malfoy. Le ordenó Harry mientras miraba a ron entre los delgados deods de Draco.

De acuerdo- respondió éste, mientras giraba y a la vez arrastraba a Ron hacia la barandilla y lo paoyó sobre la valla de metal y lo empujó hacia atrás, para hacerlo caer.

¡No, suéltalo!- gritó Harry.

Harry agarró a dRaco por detrás y lo tiró hacia sí, haciendo que soltase a Ron y cayera de espaldas.

¡Corre Ron!- gritó de nuevo Harry.

Draco intentó agarrar al pelirrojo por la capa, pero su amigo le cayó encima, apresándolo. Ron corrió escaleras abajo pero a mitad de trayecto se paró y pensó que no estaba bien abandonar a un amigo.

Mientras corría hacia arriba de nuevo, caviló la posibilidad de que le gustara Harry, más que una posibilidad era una realidad. Ron besaba el suelo que pisaba Harry desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca se había dado cuenta.

Sus paso se hicieron agigantados, hasta que vislumbró las figuras de Harry y Draco y se paró en seco.

Harry le dio un puñetazo al rubio y lo arrojó de espaldas contra la pared, le agarró las muñecas a Draco y lo estampó contra la vidriera, qui no hizo ningún sonido.. La sangre le caía a Draco por la barbilla y le llenó los labios. Miró a Harry con desprecio y luego con una sonrisa juguetona, encantadora e irresistible.

Harry no aguantó la atracción y tentación de Draco, esa maldad y belleza era irresistible.

Potter fusionó sus labios contra los de Draco, con un apasionado besó le quitó la sangre y se le acercó más hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaban. Harry siguió con su boca en la del Slytherin, como si se le hubiese perdido algo. Le soltó las muñecas y puso sus manos en la nuca, alborotando el pelo rubio plateado, lo acercaba más y más, como si quisiera comérselo. Las manos de Draco se escurrieron por la corbata de Harry y se la deshizo. Cuando, muy de vez en cuando, sus bocas se separaban emitían suspiros y jadeos. Sus caras sudaban, sus manos parecían serpientes, Draco metió las suyas por debajo del pantalón del ojiverde y él se aprtó bruscamente dándole un empujón.

joder...- dijo Draco entre jadeos, sus ojos ardían.

Harry volvió al ataque y lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared, pero esta vez haciendo que los dos resbalasen hacia el suelo, donde sentados, siguieron besándose de forma salvaje. Draco se quitó su corbata y se agarró al cinturón de Harry atrayéndolo hacia él.

Mientras Potter se retorcía de placer, Ron se quedaba helado, pareció que el tiempo se paraba, su mente y sus pensamientos se volvieron turbios y solo pudo pensar en correr, pero sus pies no se movían. Hizó un esfuerzo y se dio la vuelta...lo único que recordaba ver era el escultural torso de Malfoy a la vista y a Harry con la camisa a medio quitar, ni siquiera quiso pensar que eso llegaría a más.

Un fracaso había agrietado su corazón, dos amenazaban con volverlo completamente loco. ¿Qué pensaban todos? ¿acado no sentía dolor, pena? ¿Acaso solo por ser un Weasly, tenían que pasarle siempre por encima? No podía librarse de sus pecas naranjas, de su cabello y pecho lampiño y ni siquiera podría guardar el rencor que merecían...

Cuando logró conciliar el sueño, a la noche, se soñó solo, a irregulares tramos, y bajo ese cielo que solo recordaba una o dos veces coloreado de azul. Le costaba respirar, en su cuello habían quedado marcadas las huellas de los dedos de Draco, frías y moradas, como un recuerdo doloroso. Se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas, sentía presión en todo el cráneo y agujetas por todo el cuerpo, apostaba encontrar otros distintos moretones en su espalda, brazos y otros lugares que desprendían calor lacerante cada vez que los tocaba. Una mano desconocida le arrancó la sábana y lo dejó al descubierto, se preparó para, como mínimo, soltar una retahíla de las palabrotas más conocidad y generales a voz en grito, sobre todo si fuera...bueno, ese, no necesitaba ni dibujar su nombre mentalmente. Encontró frente a sí a un temeroso Neville a medio vestir, por ahora su enfado podía esperar.

Llegaremos tarde- advirtió señalando su reloj. No había percatado que un calcetín en sus pies era azul y el otro rojo intenso, media capa estaba remetida junto con la camisa en los pantalones, lo que le daba cierto aspecto de Neville, solo que se ha vestido con prisa. Con suerte habría sonreído, si fuese un día normal y sus amigos se hubiesen comprotado normalmente.

Bah...No voy a ir, díselo tú a Mcgonagall- Tenía la voz ronca por el llanto, cada vez que la saliva cruzaba la garganta le arañaba.- Si no te importa demasiado.

Pero Ron, es el primer viaje a Hosmeade, casi todo el día sin clases- encogió los hombros ante la expresión soñadora de Neville.- Vamos, aunque solo sea para ir a Zonko, yo no entro allí desde que me caí a un cubo lleno de tazar mordedoras y ya sabes..., me da miedo. Pero seguro que Harry o Hermione te acompañan.- Como habitualmente, Neville no se enterada de nada, a veces le gustaría parecerse a él. Después de cinco minutos sin que ninguno dirigiera una palabra al otro, el chico rechoncho pareció darse por vencido y, aunque muy a su pesar, se dispuso a salir.

Gracias- susurró Ron mirando hacia la ventana.- La próxima vez iremos a las tres escobas- o al menos eso esperaba él...

Lo dejó solo, musitando algo sobre que Hosmeade solo era varias veces al año, y decidió ponerse en pie. No pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia una de las camas de dosel aterciopelado rojo, cerca de la suya, la colcha estaba arrugada, casi fuera de los límites del colchón y la almohada descansaba algo húmeda a simple vista. Contuvo el aire y la tentación acompañada de arrojar por la ventana el baúl desordenado de Harry, o ya puestos lanzarse él mismo al vacío, pero no tenía el suficiente valor ni para sentarse al borde del marco, con los pies fuera. Estar allí no le hacía bien, estaba demasiado presente el ojiverde, el chico héroe, por no hablar de que, cuando cruzara la sala común, avistaría a ese horrible gato de cara aplastada, buscaría un lugar virgen de recuerdos, al menos casi virgen, para autocompadecerse durante todo el día, no había nada mejor para hacer.

Solo chocó con uno o dos alumnos de camino al exterior del colegio, esos uno o dos lo miraron durante algún rato confundidos, todo el mundo conocía la relación establecida entre el niño que sobrevivió, la empollona y Weasly, lamentablemente solo lograba encasillarse en aquel lugar que le deparaba su apellido. Pensó en ir a la cabaña de Hagrid a tomar una taza de té o pasteles, luego cambió de rumbo, prefería no tener que soportar una seria de preguntas a las que no respondería de buena gana, descartó el lago, la torre... Parecía mentira con lo grande que era Hogwarts, decidió dirigirse a la lechucería para saludar a Pig, seguro que la pequeña lechuza lo echaba de menos en todas esas semanas, y así mandaría una carta a sus padres, seguro que les alegraría recibir alguna noticia, trataría de que la carta no tuviese un tono trágico y bastaría.

Subió las escaleras exteriores y entró en la gran sala de techo abierto, de la que caían plumas y lo que no eran plumas... Buscó al pájaro más pequeño y silbó para llamar su atención, éste se volvió como loco agitando sus alas a un ritmo frenético y despertando a todas las demás lechuzas, las cuales lo miraron con ganas de matarlo a picotazos. Ron lo acarició con cariño, recomponiendo las plumas pardas.

Por lo visto eres el único que no me ha fallado.- La lechuza gorgeó entrecerrando los ojos- ¿No te habrás echado ninguna novia, verdad

Tras decir esto, la puerta se cerró estruendosamente y dejó la sala medio a oscuras, agitando a las lechuzas. Sintió un picotazo en los dedos y la sangre cayendo en pequeñas gotas al suelo manchado, maldijo soltando a Pig y se llevó el dedo a la boca, con la lengua sintió un agujero en el dedo índice. No estaba solo, alguien respiraba repetidamente tras él, soltó otras cuantas palabrotas y la persona detrás de él se estremeció, o al menos notó que los pasos se alejaban. ¿No podían dejarlo solo ni un minuto?

¿Por qué no te largas...- grtió a duras penas-...seas quien seas, me importa un bledo.

Un momento.- susurró una voz femenina bastante dulce.- abriré la puerta, para que podamos ver mejor.

Se dio la vuelta para ponerle cara a la dueña de semejante estupidez de comentario, pero solo distinguió un brillo rubio platino procedente de unos rizos desordenados, contuvo el aliento.

Tengo que enviar una carta.- anunció la voz, entreabriendo.- Si quieres puedes quedarte a mirar. - La persona que fuese lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Mira...chica-comenzó con la mandíbula apretada- Si no sales en...

¿Qué?, si salgo, pues no podré enviar la carta. Voy a coger una lechuza, cuando vea algo más allá de mis naricillas.

La luz entró de golpe cegándolo, aunque apenas era un resplandor grisáceo mezclado con vestigios neblinosos no consiguió enfocar del todo bien y se tambaleó hasta apoyarse en una de las paredes, se restregó los ojos con ambas manos y trató de coordinar.

Pero ¿qué haces?- la desconocida lo agarró con ambas manos para darle estabilidad, aunque no tenía mucha fuerza, sospechaba que sería delgada.- Si quieres bailar, hay una buena sala de música, aquí te puede caer una caca en la cabeza.

Suéltame- pidió todavía con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, temía encontrarse con cualquiera no deseado y entonces... Haría que "esa" se largara lo más pronto posible y así poder estar solo un dichoso cuarto de hora, por lo menos.

Si vas a caerte..., tú mismo.- Pero siguió con sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, que sentía dolor al presionar una de sus señales.

No me has soltado- dijo con voz cansina.

Esperaba que no te dieses cuenta.- Las lechuzas comenzaron a ulular, ya un poco recuperadas del susto y acostumbradas a las voces de alumnos.

Pues, obviamente no sirve de nada porque no soy tonto.- Vaciló entre abrir solo un ojo o quedarse así hasta agotar al paciencia de su compañera.

Oh...eso ya lo sabía, bueno.- dijo librándolo de la tensión finalmente.- Voy a por un pajarito, sigue...bailando o lo que estés haciendo.

Yo no...- sus párpados ascendieron lentamente y se topó con la misma hilera hilera de palos ocupados de siempre, solo que una muchacha andaba resuelta hacia ellos. Vaya, si que la conocía, casi lo había deducido por la disparatada conversación que habían "mantenido" hacía unos segundos. - ¿Luna? ¿Eras tú todo el tiempo?

Creo que sí...- se quedó pensativa, de su cuello colgaba un extraño abalorio marrón oscuro.- si, definitivamente si.

Siento haberte dicho que te marcharas- la rubia parecía no comprender, estaba enfrascada en la tarea de dar una carta color esmeralda a un ave que se mostraba reticente.- No he tenido un muy bien día, uqería estar solo...

Bien, ahora vuela lejos.- Luna no parecía hacerle mucho caso, por lo menos no se había enfadado, no recordaba haberla visto enfurruñada nunca. Ron se acercó a observar su colgante con curiosidad.

¿Qué es?- preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió orgullosamente, dejando ver sus dientes bien colocados.

Un cuerno arrugado de Snockak. ¿No es genial?- rió sujetándolo con sus manos pálidas.- Me lo ha regalado papá por mi cumpleaños, debe haberle costado mucho encontrarlo...pero...ahora es mío, y soy muy afortunada.

Luna...- iba a explicarle que aquellas criaturas no existían y que seguramente, ese cuerno sería una estafa pero se dio por vencido pronto, no tenía derecho a romper sonrisas porque él estuviera mal. Luna seguía con una sonrisa radiante que amenazaba con contagiarlo de un momento a otro.

Si quieres puedes tocarlo y te presto un poco de suerte.- Se acercó a él como prueba de su invitación, estaba tan cerca de su pecho que lo invadió la vergüenza. - Vamos, si te ha ido tan mal es que te hace falta un poco de poder, no me importa.

La mano de Ron se desplazó la poca distancía que restaba sus dos cuerpos adolescente y cogió el cuerno con la mano izquierda, lo sintió cálido, impregnado de la esencia enloquecida de la Ravenclaw. Ésta lo miró, esperando alguna señal de que había recibido el poder arcano del abalorio y este solo sonrió, un poco y de manera corta.

¿Lo notas?- preguntó esperanzada, a decir verdad, se dio cuenta de que un cosquilleo invadía su estómago semejante a los otros y a la vez distinto, con mucha intensidad y delicado, no podía expresarlo con claridad.

Si Luna, lo he sentido.- Y la besó con timidez bajo ese cielo cubierdo de alas, tuvo miedo de que sucediera otra vea lo que las anteriores, pero...dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, así que sen entregó con todo su corazón.

Además, ahora había tocado un cuerno arrugado de Snockak, seguro que les iría bien...


End file.
